scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Disney's Finding Star Butterfly 2017
Cast * Young Dory - Baby Star Butterfly * Teenage Dory - Young Star Butterfly * Adult Dory - Star Butterfly * Marlin - Wander * Nemo - Favireton Sparkle * Hank - Professor Utonium * Destiny - Charlie * Bailey - El Nene * Jenny - Queen Moon * Charlie - King Riven * Crush - Grunkle Stan * Squirt - Gregory * Fluke and Rudder - Jonah Bishop and Magnifo * Gerald - Boskov * Otters - Buff Frog's tadpoles * Becky - Neera * Mr. Ray - Mr. Green * Giant Squid - Quetzalcoatl Snake * Stan - Hector * Stan's fish wife - Imelda * Charlie Back-and-Forth - Uncle Pockets * Tad - Herby * Pearl - Lola Loud * Sheldon - Mole * Gill - Dracula * Bloat - Booli * Peach - Kitty Katswell * Gurgle - Jamie * Bubbles - Pinchley * Deb/Flo - Princess Bluebelle/Misty * Jacques - Buhdeuce Gallery Star as a baby in upcoming episode by dark machbot-d91087f.png S1E4 Young Star Butterfly happy.png Star Comes to Earth 5.png S1e7 Wander playing dinner music 2.jpg My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest - Twilight Jr.png Blossom and Professor Utonium.png Charlie flat colors.png Screenshot 2018-03-19 at 3.29.31 PM.png S1E24 Queen Moon Takes The Wand.png King Butterfly.png How-to-draw-grunkle-stan-gravity-falls 1 000000012624 5.png Over the garden wall actual character gregory by ncontreras207-daumkzd.png Jonah.jpg Magnifo-mixels-7.63.jpg Youtubescratch Wiki - Boskov.png S2E11 Tadpoles stand and look up at their father.png Neera.jpg Coatl2.png Tumblr p6exw42GX01ufs0kdo1 250.png Imelda from Coco.png Uncle-pockets-fosters-home-for-imaginary-friends-1.36.jpg 2a1adcbad253941b9d4b803a092f549b.jpg Herby.PNG S2E23A Lola read a full book.png Mole-the-modifyers-914.jpg Dracula-hotel-transylvania-152.jpg Booli.png MallRat 71.png Jamie-steven-universe-46.6.jpg Pinchley from Long Gone.png Princess Bluebelle.png Misty-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-9.8.jpg Buhdeuce.jpg Voice Cast Trailer Scenes * Finding Star Butterfly Part 1 - Prologue/Main Title * Finding Star Butterfly Part 2 - Lost at Sea * Finding Star Butterfly Part 3 - Life with Star * Finding Star Butterfly Part 4 - Losing Star * Finding Star Butterfly Part 5 - Booster Leads * Finding Star Butterfly Part 6 - Totally Sick * Finding Star Butterfly Part 7 - Shipping Lanes/Marine Life Institute * Finding Star Butterfly Part 8 - Star Meets Utonium * Finding Star Butterfly Part 9 - Getting In * Finding Star Butterfly Part 10 - No Pipes * Finding Star Butterfly Part 11 - Manifest Charlie Remake * Finding Star Butterfly Part 12 - Operation Neera * Finding Star Butterfly Part 13 - Stroller Crossing * Finding Star Butterfly Part 14 - Stuck/Argument * Finding Star Butterfly Part 15 - Touch Pool * Finding Star Butterfly Part 16 - Childhood Home * Finding Star Butterfly Part 17 - Pipe Travel * Finding Star Butterfly Part 18 - Meeting Wander * Finding Star Butterfly Part 19 - Confession/Tag * Finding Star Butterfly Part 20 - Off to Cleverland * Finding Star Butterfly Part 21 - All Alone * Finding Star Butterfly Part 22 - Game Plan/Stop That Truck * Finding Star Butterfly Part 23 - Time To Go * Finding Star Butterfly Part 24 - Big Finish * Finding Star Butterfly Part 25 - Epilogue * Finding Star Butterfly Part 26 - End Credits Category:Finding Dory Movie Spoofs Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs